


Gruvia: Comming Home

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming hom, F/M, Family, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Love, One Shot, juvia lockser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Summary: This was an ask from a dear friend on Tumblr.





	Gruvia: Comming Home

Gray trudged along the dark and quiet street as he made his way home. He had been gone for three days on a difficult mission and he was exhausted. He shrugged his pack back onto his shoulder. As he got closer to home he could hear laughter coming from his home. 

Looking up he could see the lights were still on despite the late hour and he could hear music playing. A smile crossed his face as a warm feeling spread through his chest. He quickened his pace, the sound of happiness coming from his home giving him strength. 

As he reached the door he paused. He could hear his loved ones singing along with the music. He opened the door to see his son and daughter dancing along with his beautiful wife in their living room. They hadn’t realized he was home yet and he stood in the door way taking in the wonderful sight. 

“Daddy!” His five year old daughter called out, running to him the moment she saw him. He swept her up in his arms and she threw her arms around his neck. “I missed you so much!” The little blue eyed darling smiled. 

“Welcome home, Dad!” His son said as he wrapped his arms around his father’s waist.

“Gray, Darling!” Juvia walked over to him, flashing him a dazzling smile.

This is why I love coming home; Gray thought as he kissed his wife and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders.


End file.
